Penolakan
by Fuzumaki
Summary: "Naruto-kun, I LOVE YOU" kata Sakura. But, Sakura ditolak! Oh, No! Apa yang terjadi? Cekidot! Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer : Naruto punya om Masashi Kishimoto, Soul eater punya om Ohkubo Atsushi.

Title: Penolakan

Story By: Fuzumaki

Genre: Humor/Parody

Rating: K+

Warning : OOC, typo yang sudah pasti bertebaran, dan gaje, oneshot yang pendek.

First fic crossover dari Naruto dan Soul Eater ditulis oleh Fu dan Zu alias Fuzumaki. Mind to RnR?

Gak ada maksud bashing atau sebangsanya. Murni untuk komedi :).

* * *

><p><strong>Penolakan<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura menatap Naruto. Naruto menatap Sakura. Mereka saling berhadapan. *Readers: semua juga udah tau, kale!*<p>

"Naruto-kun, I LOVE YOU" kata Sakura dengan wajah imut.

Namun, Naruto hanya diam sambil menatap Sakura. Dan menolak Sakura dengan tegas lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Setelah yakin Sakura tidak melihat, Naruto mulai berjongkok frustasi dengan wajah penuh air mata plus ingus yang bertebaran kemana-mana.

"Sakura, kau hanya ingin menghiburku sajakan? Iya, kan? Agar aku tidak usah repot-repot mencari Sasuke. Iya, kan? Sedihnya daku dicintai karena kasihan," ujar Naruto menangis heboh di bawah pohon toge.

.

-Flashback on-

.

Saat pengejaran Sasuke yang kedua, Sakura sempat menyatakan cintanya ke Naruto. Namun Naruto menolaknya dengangaya`cool`. Sakura pun bingung kenapa dia jadi gak laku kaya diakan`Bunga Desa` di wajahnya sudah terlihat tua? Atau susuknya sudah lepas?

Paku? Cek! Masih ada. Sakura meraba susuk pertamanya. Dan meraba susuk lainnya. Masih lengkap kok. Apa yang menyebabkannya tidak laku? Apa Naruto sudah kena susuknya Hinata?

"SHANNARO! Apa kata Lo author Sialan!" Sakura ngamuk. *author kena bogem Sakura yg berkekuatan 8.9 SR* (ternyata Tsunami di Jepang dulu akibat kejadian ini)

_Fuzumaki: Ampun, Non *kibarin bendera putih* Bercanda aja kok..nama nya juga fiktif komedi belaka._

.

-Flashback off-

.

Untuk memastikan kalau dia masih laku, Sakura pun mencoba menyatakan cinta kepada berbagai karakter lain di anime.

Beginilah jawaban mereka masing masing:

Sakura : Sebenarnya selama ini aku suka sama kamu. Apa kamu mau jadi pacarku? (nyerahin bunga, mata terpejam karena gugup)

Sasuke : (diam sejenak..pura-pura ganti lagu di Ipod nya *PLAKK emank dah ada?* lalu melangkah pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun)

Kiba : Maaf tapi aku tidak tahu cara nya membagi cinta antara anjingku dan pacar.

Shikamaru : Maaf aku sudah punya pacar. Selingkuh itu hal yang sangat merepotkan tau. Aku cuma mau hidup sederhana dengan satu istri, punya dua anak. Yang abangan laki laki dan adeknya perempuan bla bla bla..

Chouji : Apa nanti kalau kita menikah kau bisa membuatkanku _potato chips?_

Sai : (tersenyum) Kau sedang kesambet ya? (tersenyum lagi) (setelah Sakura pergi langsung ke perpustakaan cari buku tentang pacaran)

Neji : Maaf, Sakura. Aku tidak akan pacaran dengan gadis yang rambutnya lebih pendek dariku (mengibaskan rambutnya).

Shino : (diam) Bukannya aku tak mau tapi.. *Sakura disengat serangga Shino* tapi mereka tipe pencemburu..

Pein : Boro-boro mikirin pacar! Aku masih harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya memajukan Akatsuki! Lagipula cewek tanpa piercing bukan tipeku!

Kakuzu : Hmm.. Kau berani bayar berapa untuk jadi pacarku?

Kisame : (memperhatikan Sakura dengan saksama) Hah.. Kau bukan spesiesku!

Sasori : Wah.. Wah, kau akan jadi pacarku yang ke 1000. Yang 999 sudah jadi boneka semua lho *nunjukin koleksi pacarnya aka. Barbie* mulai besok kamu bakal gabung sama mereka. *ketawa setan*

*Sakura mendadak bisa jurus flash hokage ke 4*

Sasori : Lho, Sakura kemana ya? *Sasori bingung garuk garuk kepala*

Hidan : Kau ini mengganggu saja! Aku adalah umat Dewa Jashin yang taat. Aku mau pergi ibadah! Awas! (pergi begitu saja).

Deidara : Seni adalah ledakan! BANG! *Sakura terkena bom*

Tobi : Mmmm.. Obbiekan, masih kecil.. Kata mama, belom boleh pacaran.. (Lanjut pergi dengan sepeda roda tiga nya..tangan kiri pegang balon).

Gaara : Tidak mau. (melirik Matsuri).

Kankurou : Wah, aku sih tidak berminat dengan kunoichi. Lebih baik aku bermain boneka saja. (memanggil Sasori).

Sakura sweatdropped ketika menyadari tidak ada pria yang luluh dengan kecantikannya.

.

*Sakura pun mencoba Teleport ke manga lain*

**-Dunia Soul Eater-**

Soul : (menatap Sakura) Yah..memang punya Maka Lebih "rata" dari kamu sih *kena Maka Chop* tapi pria keren tidak selingkuh (pose tetap berusaha keren walau kepala benjol berasap)

Kid: Hmm… Kamu memang cantik. Bukan nya aku gak suka. (terdiam agak lama) Tapi sayang, cinta kita tidak SIMETRIS. *Sakura sweatdrop lagi*

Prof. Stein : Bagaimana kalau kita langsung menikah saja? Tapi tiap malam boleh dong aku bedah otak sama hati kamu. Buat mastiin aja ada cowok lain gak disana *Sakura langsung hilang dengan jutsu yang melampaui Madara*

Sid-sensei : Aku lebih suka yang sudah mati. *nunjuk zombie*

Black Star : Yahooooo! Apa pacaran bisa membuatku kuat?

Ox : Maaf. (menggaruk kepala botaknya) Tapi, aku hanya mencintai KIIMM! I love you! (memeluk Kim)

Harvar : Huh! Aku tak mengenalmu.

Kirik : Setelah jadi pacarku, apa kau mau mengasuh mereka? (menunjuk dua anak kecil, yang sedang menari)

Free : Aku sedang sibuk! (mencari sendok untuk menggali keluar dari penjara) Gyaaa! Kenapa mereka memberiku sumpit!

Shinigami-sama : Hohoho.. Tidak bisa. Aku tidak berminat padamu gadis kecil. *Ditinju Sakura*

Spirit : Sakura~chan! Ayo kita menika.. (kaget melihat aura gelap milik anak perempuannya, Maka) Ayo kita menikam boneka ini! (mengganti topik pembicaraan)

Karena sudah kehabisan waktu, Sakura kembali ke dunia Naruto. Sepertinya susuknya sudah tidak berfungsi.

**-Dunia Naruto-**

"Sepertinya aku memang sudah tidak laku, lagi," kata Sakura sambil meratapi nasibnya.

"Sakura-chan! Kau sedang apa?" tanya Lee yang kebetulan melihat Sakura frustasi.

Sakura menoleh pada Lee dengan mata bercahaya. "Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Lalu entah kenapa semua menjadi gelap.

"Lee pingsan!"

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

A/N : Jiah, jadi juga fic ini! Plis, reviewnya ya, Minna! *teriak pake Toa*


End file.
